The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee7,956,476B22011 Jun. 7Yang7,426,793B22008 Sep. 23Crary7,327,046B22008 Feb. 5Biamonte7,005,757B22006 Feb. 28Pandian6,744,145B22004 Jun. 1Chang6,281,594B12001 Aug. 28Sarich6,255,799B12001 Jul. 3Le et al.5,167,0821992 Dec. 1ChenU.S. Patent applicationsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DateApplicant20160351774A12016 Dec. 1Schneider et al.20060021261A12006 Feb. 2FaceWO Patent applicationsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue DateApplicantEP2941971A12015 Nov. 11Fortin et al.